Kakashi's Seduction
by Yamanvie
Summary: "You've been looking after that boy since he was…what, thirteen?" -Kakashi gave another miserable sigh and hung his head. "Don't remind me." -"But he's a man now. Our Naruto is brimming with the Flames of Youth!" KakaNaru Gift fic


This is a gift fic (one-shot) for my 50th reviewer (of **Kiss a Ninja: Falling**) **Melikalilly**. Please excuse the silliness and insanity. And the fluff. Oh, the FLUFF!

I'll probably edit this further. My brain not functioning enough to manage it at the moment. Let me know if I did anything wrong or stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. MA bits are in there. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p>Kakashi was staring at him. Naruto glanced at the older nin and grinned awkwardly.<p>

Maybe if he pretended none of it had ever happened, Kakashi would leave it alone. Naruto didn't even know what would have gone on if Sakura and Sai hadn't been there with them at Ichiraku's. The blond turned back to his ramen and slurped furiously, willing his mind to focus on nothing but his favorite dish.

The feeling of two piercing eyes staring at him turned to four, and then six, until Naruto couldn't ignore it any longer and turned to his teammates in consternation. They were all staring at him. "What?" he snapped and got a blank look from Sai, a frown from Sakura, and an innocent blink from Kakashi.

"Something happened," Sai observed monotonously. "You're blushing."

Naruto choked and spluttered in shock. So that's what got his younger team mates' attention. The blond guessed he wasn't doing as good a job of clearing his mind as he had hoped. "So?" he mumbled when he could breathe again. "Can't a guy blush in peace? I could just have a small fever, you know."

At this, Kakashi got up and strode to the blond, placing a hand at his forehead gingerly. Naruto blushed deeper and closed his eyes to keep from bolting out of the man's reach.

"Hm. I was pretty vigorous last night. I should have checked if you were all right more thoroughly afterwards," the man murmured calmly in his smooth voice.

_Oh, God._

If it were possible, Naruto's blush deepened further and he clenched his fists violently. "You were…vigorous? Were you training on your own?" Sakura asked, horrified. "But we just got back from an A-rank mission. No wonder Naruto's flushed. You overdid it, you guys," Sakura chided them both gently.

So happy was Naruto that she hadn't caught the truth of it that he opened his eyes, and his blue gaze collided with Kakashi's dark one. He sucked in a breath and closed them again to avoid the intensity in that single, observant eye.

Couldn't Kakashi tell that Naruto wanted never to mention last night again, remember it or acknowledge it? The blond was still stunned that it had happened at all, and would gladly shove the memory into a little Forget Me box and hurtle it into the deepest recesses of his mind, it was so embarrassing.

Who could blame him? Sleeping with Kakashi was probably one of the many things on earth that never crossed Naruto's mind. So what the hell? The blond didn't even realize he could go for men until then. His virginity (either man or woman-related) had been completely and 'vigorously' taken from him.

He would have been a lot happier about it if it hadn't been…well…a man. And even more happy if he hadn't enjoyed it so much. Fucking _hell_, but this used to be his _teacher_!

"Naruto! Are you all right? You look like you're about to pass out," his pink-haired friend noted in alarm. His eyes popped open, finding that Kakashi was standing a little away from him, seemingly realizing how much he was agitating the blond. Sakura was in his place, looking Naruto over and checking for any illness or injuries.

"I-I'm fine. I just need some sleep." He almost went into how the extra training had wrecked him, but lying to cover up the truth would make the truth even more…real. So he left it there and got up without another word.

He felt Kakashi's eyes on him the whole time, until Naruto leapt over a few buildings and vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em>He was so stunningly gorgeous that the breath froze in Naruto's lungs. He wanted him. He wanted him like he'd never wanted anything or anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>The window showed a trivial portion of the interior, but it was enough that Kakashi could observe Naruto move around listlessly in his apartment, shirtless. The jounin sighed and propped his chin on his hand, trying to ignore the new presence behind him on the rooftop.<p>

"At it again, my friend? Even after all these years?"

Kakashi only spared the green-garbed nin an acknowledging glance before turning to his main interest. "It's been just over six years, Guy, not a lifetime," Kakashi countered kindly. Mighty Guy laughed boisterously behind him, and Kakashi repressed a 'shush, you idiot' in favor of pulling back slightly to insure that Naruto didn't catch sight of him, should he decide to investigate the familiar laughter.

"You've been looking after that boy since he was…what, thirteen?"

Kakashi gave another miserable sigh and hung his head. "Don't remind me."

"But he's a man now. Long gone is that mischievous little boy. Our Naruto now is _brimming_ with the Flames of Youth!" the black-haired man exclaimed enthusiastically, crouching next to the prostrate jounin and clapping him on the back.

"Guy. Shut up." The Hatake didn't want to think about Naruto's _Flames of Youth_, or he'd go crazy. He'd only started thinking of his enthusiastic former-student that way a couple of years ago, and he'd been doing pretty damn well repressing his urges and thoughts ever since. Until last night, when Naruto took it into his head to seduce him. _Naruto_, the most sexually-diffident of them all, approaching Kakashi and sexing the pants off him. _Literally_!

Now, in normal circumstances, the white-haired nin could resist and deflect just about anybody. But it became far too much to ask when the object of his fiercest desires served himself to the jounin on a diamond-encrusted platter. _Insisted_ on being taken.

Kakashi was a high-ranking, powerful, world-renowned shinobi with a will of steel. But he was also just a man.

"Finally going to pluck your flower?" Guy asked gently.

If the dark jounin could see past Kakashi's mask, he would have noticed the grimace of self-disgust marring the other nin's features. That flower has been plucked. Exactly seventeen hours and twenty-three minutes ago. For five hours straight. Shit.

He'd be lucky if Naruto ever spoke to him or looked at him again. He couldn't seem to meet Kakashi's eye today for longer than a second, and that was proof enough.

The lights finally switched off at Naruto's house, and Kakashi resisted the urge to sneak closer and see what the blond might be saying or doing. But truth be told, he was…afraid of what he might overhear. He could barely stand Naruto's obvious panic at his proximity. He didn't think he could handle disgust, revulsion or rejection of what they had done. It was all too fresh, and too precious to him to taint that way.

"Let's go, Guy. I need to do some training."

* * *

><p><em>It was intense. Their members fused together in a way that made Naruto cry out in rapture and press ever closer to the man jerking above him. This is what he'd been looking for. <em>He's_ what Naruto had always needed._

_He wrapped his legs around the slim waist and arched into the body above him, making the man groan harshly. "Please. I need you to take me," he pleaded breathlessly._

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned into his pillow as he came again. <em>Oh, fuck.<em> This was never going to end. He was never going soft again if his brain kept conjuring images and sensations from last night. It was like his dumbass, guy brain was asking for more, and his hand just wasn't it.

He was sprawled on the bed and tried not to cry in frustration as his dick stiffened not ten minutes later. Where the hell was all this horniness coming from?

It was Kakashi's fault. He'd introduced him to some intense man-on-man sex and now Naruto couldn't get enough. What was he supposed to do? God, he couldn't _ask_ Kakashi to do him again. Naruto didn't even want to acknowledge the act in the first place! So why was his damned brain being so mutinous?

Visions of tongue and hands on his chest and fingers tweaking his nipples flashed in his mind, and he choked on air. Fuck! Panting, he reached down to grab his flaming erection. He pumped it slowly, hissing with pleasure and knowing he'd have to do it all again and again, until his dick possibly fell off near dawn and crawled away. He moaned into his pillow as he came a while later.

It had to wear off. It _had_ to. No man could remain this turned on forever, not even Naruto himself, with his seemingly endless vitality and stamina. The images in his head would get fuzzier, the memory of the sensations would fade away, and Naruto would go back to being Naruto: admiring beautiful women, envying strong men, fooling around with his sexy jutsu, and _not_ sleeping with Kakashi.

How the fuck hard was that?

_Pale erection, multicolored eyes burning into him, corded muscles bunching to raise his legs…_

Oh, shit. Here we go again.

* * *

><p><em>The pressure was unbelievable. How did men desire women when there was this? No woman could do this to him, Naruto thought hazily, clutching at the muscular arms propped near his waist.<em>

"_God! Oh, God," he panted, clenching his thighs at the jounin's hips for support. The man above him reached down with one hand and grabbed a tanned leg, raising it nearly to the blonde's head. Naruto would have arched his back in ecstasy, but his raised leg did not allow this. Instead, he screamed when his prostate was hit several times in a row, until he was coming on both his chest and the man lunging above him._

"_KAKASHI!"_

* * *

><p>No missions for a couple of weeks, thank God. Naruto didn't think he could function anyway. Even now, his tired penis was trying to awaken. If Naruto wasn't so afraid it would fall off for real, he'd beat it with a stick! Although, technically, it was his brain and unruly imagination he should be punishing for his sleep deprivation.<p>

He went into a small shop and bought a milk carton and eggs, almost forgetting to pay. He headed home, almost stumbling through the streets. He blinked absently when Sai started walking beside him.

"Morning, Sai," he greeted with a weak imitation of his usual grin. "What's up?"

Sai regarded him silently for a moment. "You are, Naruto. Did something happen?"

Almost tripping over his own feet in shock, Naruto looked down at himself and cursed loud and clear, not caring if there were a fleet of babies marching through right at that instant.

"You don't want to know, Sai. If something like that happened to you, I wouldn't care to know either."

They walked together in silence. Sai was staring at Naruto unfathomably, and Naruto was hunched over trying to hide the evidence of his most recent arousal.

"Is this because you had sex with Kakashi?"

If not for his fine ninja training, Naruto would have pitched forward and landed face-first in the dirt. His head snapped up and his eyes bugged in astonishment. "W-What?"

"You two were intimate recently, and now you are acting strangely. I can only guess it's the sex. It makes you shy?"

Gaping like a fish at first, Naruto swallowed and pointed at Sai accusingly. "How the hell do you know that?" he demanded in alarm. How many people knew about this? Sai was too observant for his own good, but how could he figure out Naruto and Kakashi had sex when the two of them were…Oh, shit. "I thought the bathhouse was empty! You and Sakura weren't –you didn't want to –Oh, for the love of God, tell me Sakura doesn't know!" he pleaded.

Sai raised his brows minutely at the blond's spluttering. "No. Only I was present. I felt it was an intimate experience, though common among most human beings, so I didn't share the information. Would you like me to tell her?"

"Hell no!" Naruto would kill himself, just _kill_ himself, if his former crush found out he'd done the gay thing. With their former teacher. "No," he said again, taking calming breaths. Noting that even this panic attack hadn't deflated his arousal, he had the strong urge to cry.

"I understand the need for privacy. I didn't feel the need to divulge such information when I started sleeping with Killerbee."

Holy shit. Naruto would have lived a full and happy life without that image in his head. He looked down.

Nope. Still there.

"Is that the reason for your erection? You want Kakashi's body?"

Sucking in a shocked breath, Naruto turned magenta with embarrassment and spun on Sai murderously. "Will you shut up about that? Someone might hear you!"

"I think your reaction to the intimacy is hurting Kakashi," the pale nin went on, unmindful of the blond's impending anaphylactic shock.

Naruto froze and stared at his teammate. "What?"

Sai's brows rose another notch and he looked ahead. Naruto watched him walk away, dazed by this latest information. He was hurting Kakashi? But…It was just one night. A night that Naruto was acutely embarrassed over; he had been so wanton! So wild and abandoned beyond anything he'd seen in any of Jiraiya's perverted books. He could hardly bear to look at himself in the mirror, much less in the eyes of the man who saw it all, saw him lose control and unravel so completely.

It made him feel like less of a man, and a lot less of a shinobi.

But hurt Kakashi? The thought was so painful it restricted Naruto's passageways, making him feel like he was suffocating. He might not have thought of the man that way before, but the jounin meant more to him than almost anyone on earth. It was why his behavior made him so ashamed. Kakashi had seen it. He couldn't even write it off as a one-night stand. Not with Kakashi. But he didn't know what to call it either.

An image of a face so stunning flashed in front of his eyes, and Naruto nearly keeled over with desire. How could this be happening to him? It was like he had been stored inside a Naruto-shaped mold, waiting for just the right moment to burst forth and finally _see_…

Suddenly aware that he was staring into nothing in the middle of the street, Naruto blinked out of his stupor and hurried after his dark-haired teammate.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin, and the crook of his neck, before finally settling over his lips for a tender, heated kiss. Naruto sighed against the lips slanting over his and opened his mouth tentatively. Almost instantly, a tongue sneaked into his mouth, battling with his own and making the blond grunt in approval.<em>

_The blond pulled back from the kiss to gasp and throw his head back. Kakashi was thrusting into his body anew, reawakening almost every nerve in his well-muscled, but smaller form. "Ah! Mmm…Uh-huh," he grunted again, his legs automatically circling around to grip clenching buttocks. But this time, Naruto took part, sliding against the body above him, making the cock go deeper, the thrusts come faster, his walls get rubbed harder. And making Kakashi yell above him, and lean over him almost protectively before setting a furious pace that had them both coming hard and long._

_Naruto collapsed on the bed, Kakashi close behind, the latter pulling the blond to him and sealing their lips together in a post-orgasmic kiss._

* * *

><p>"My God…" Naruto actually tripped and fell this time, the realization hitting him so hard and so swiftly that the breath was knocked out of him. Sai walked back to him calmly and offered his hand. Naruto stared at it for a long time, getting off the ground the farthest thing from his mind.<p>

He should have known this. From what happened last night, he should have _known_. "My God," he said more softly, and grinned.

Like a piece of the puzzle finally clicking into place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto," Kakashi whispered into his ear, and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. He had the blond practically wrapped around him, and he was kissing and licking every inch of him he could get his mouth on.<em>

_Naruto stretched and tightened his hold around the jounin blissfully, licking and kissing the strong neck within his reach in return._

"_Naruto, say my name," the jounin whispered lazily, rolling them until Naruto was lying on top of him. The blond straddles the Hatake's waist and looked down at him with a satisfied smirk._

"_Kakashi," he said softly, and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile from the man below him. They kissed again for several minutes. "Kakashi…" he whispered tenderly…and blinked. Blue eyes started to widen, and Kakashi's smile died._

"_Oh, shit. _Kakashi_," he breathed in horror._

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed and crossed one leg over the other behind her desk. Ridiculous as the request may be, she had no real reason to deny the jounin. "You do realize, that I realize, that you realize that I realize that you just got back from a mission. A-rank, I might add. And you want to go out on another one while your team recuperates?"<p>

As her assistant, Shizune, stared stupidly at the convoluted question, Kakashi merely smiled cheerfully and nodded. "We suffered no serious injuries, and I thought I'd spend my free time on another mission for a little while. B or C-rank would do."

Tsunade got up and went around her desk to face the light-haired nin. "Kakashi, I know you better, and you're trying to get away from something. You could just travel a little, you know. See the sights and enjoy your off-time."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, but I prefer a mission. It would be more…entertaining."

"Distracting, you mean? Kakashi, I'm not sure what's going on in your life, but working yourself to death won't do anybody any good. Now-"

Shizune shrieked when the door slammed open, and a large pile of official papers she had been holding scattered all over the place.

"NO!" Naruto hollered and strode inside. He stopped just short of a surprised but silent copy ninja. Sai stepped in behind the blond quietly.

Papers were falling around them like autumn leaves, and Tsunade stood glaring furiously while several papers landed on top of her head. Shizune stood helplessly, surveying the chaos, but she was glad the window wasn't open.

After that thought, the window still didn't open, and that was a good sign.

"Naruto," the fifth hokage said in deadly calm. "You better have a very good reason for barging into my office like this."

The blond wasn't paying her any attention. His whole being was focused on the man he'd scorned so cruelly, after the jounin had shown him…well…

"Kakashi, do you...er…?" What possible way was there to ask this without it being embarrassing. The silver-haired man looked down at him silently, brows raised slightly in what seemed to be bewilderment.

Naruto took a deep breath, looked the older man in the eye, and turned red as a summer tomato. He turned away swiftly, shuddering at the onslaught of memories. He knew what that face looked like. He knew every dip and bulge on his body, and Kakashi knew his right back. This was…this was mortifying! Kakashi knew his most intimate details, his every imperfection! And Kakashi himself was…perfect.

A tired sigh snapped him out of his musings, and Naruto looked up nervously at the jounin's face. He was smiling down at him through his dark mask, but there was something forced about the expression. "I see Sai told you about the mission I'm trying to get. I won't be away for long. I've been on solo missions before," he reassured him cheerfully and gestured for him to leave. "I'll see you before our next mission is due-"

"I love you, Kakashi!" Naruto interrupted before he lost his nerve. "I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you_…I…" Naruto was clutching the stunned jounin's flak jacket in a death grip, willing himself not to turn away from the single wide pool of black staring down at him in disbelief.

Maybe he'd overdone it, but spitting it out seemed the best policy, before his courage failed him and he chickened out of telling the older man just how much he accepted what they had done together, and that he realized it wasn't just a fling to Kakashi either…If…er…if he wasn't mistaken.

He decided, the hell with it. The worst part was over anyway. "I know I'm not much. I'm a little immature, I have a long way to go to be worthy of you, and I'm in no way perfect. But…I could feel that…I mattered to you that night. Er, I think I do. Sometimes, even on my way here, I'm not so sure about that. I could be imagining things. And sometimes, I'm sure you…er…I'm sure that-"

"I love you," he finished helpfully, a real smile twisting his mask and crinkling the corner of his eye.

Naruto's flush deepened and he took a steadying breath, not letting go of the jounin. "Right. I-I've never thought of you that way, never let myself, but I think it's because-"

"I love you," he said again, matter-of-factly.

Naruto frowned, looking intently at the jounin's chin (too embarrassed by the whole confession to meet _anybody's_ eye). "Um. No, actually. Because-"

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's brilliant blue gaze snapped up to meet with a warm black one. He stared, transfixed as a hand came up and pulled the mask down. Shizune fainted dead away, having been standing directly in Kakashi's line of vision. Sai, beside her, twitched, but otherwise remained so still he didn't even catch the falling woman.

Kakashi held Naruto's nape and pulled him toward him for a clashing of lips. Naruto growled into the kiss and pulled Kakashi even closer, threading his fingers into the silver hair and gripping it excitedly. Kakashi groaned at this, pushing Naruto against a wall and deepening the kiss.

Tsunade watched this in astonishment, wondering what the _fuck_ was going on.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" she asked the only nin in the room capable of speech.

Sai looked at her coolly and shrugged. "Love," he explained simply, and walked out of the office.

_Love! Since when?_ "You better not be planning on coupling in my office!" she warned sternly, but was completely ignored.

"Oh, hell. Better get Shizune and myself out of here before things get _really_ awkward." She walked to her assistant, carefully dodging grappling limbs and slung the younger woman over her shoulder. She stopped at the door and turned around, ready to fire off another warning about carpets and mission scrolls. She dearly wished she hadn't. A flash of a hand under a shirt and another inside pants was enough to send her running. To hell with the scrolls. She needed to escape with her sanity!

Naruto panted for breath, now draped neatly over the hokage's desk with his shirt half-way up his chest. He looked into multi-colored eyes heatedly and stroked the smooth, pale face. Kakashi was draped over him and caressing his exposed belly tenderly.

They were breathing the same air and staring into each other's eyes with an intensity that would have scared the blond, if he didn't feel so happy about it. Naruto grinned smugly up at the copy nin. "You totally fell in love with me first."

Kakashi laughed, making the blond dizzy from gorgeousness-exposure. "I can't deny it. I'm just happy you love me back. Finally."

The Uzumaki grinned and pecked the smiling lips so close to his own. "Sorry I made you wait. But I'm happy you did," he murmured huskily.

Kakashi's smile widened, brightening his entire face, and he touched his forehead affectionately to his lover's. "I could have done nothing else."

* * *

><p><em>And they lived happily ever after…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>

* * *

><p>Lol! I can't even describe the level of enjoyment I got from writing this, so thank you, <strong>Melikalilly<strong>, for the opportunity. Never thought I'd EVER write for this pair. It was challenging, and I hope I made it believable and worthwhile.

By the way, I'm not very familiar with Sai, and pray I didn't mess up his character. Let me know!

After I posted chapter 8 of **Kiss a Ninja: Falling**, I had a sudden urge to do this right away instead of waiting for the coming weekend (or going to sleep, which I didn't do for 24 hours and until I finished this to my satisfaction –I was doing stuff in-between, I'm not _that_ slow). I do hope it was worth the sleep deprivation on my part, and that you guys enjoy it.

Crap! I have a conference to attend after work tomorrow. Gotta go sleep! But first:

**Do you think I should write a prequel to this, describing what happened between the two the night before, how it came about and so on?** If the idea is considered worth it, I'll either make it a separate one-shot or make it chapter 2 of this one. Depends.

**So, please review!** Reviews are my life-force! ='_'=


End file.
